


Airplane

by frayadjacent



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: Travellling with Xena is hard





	Airplane

[Download (right click on Mac)](http://fray-adjacent.net/vids/FrayAdjacent.Xena.Airplane.mov) | [Dreamwidth post](http://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/108700.html)  
  
  


 

 I do not have subtitles available yet for this vid. Lyrics to edited version of the song:

Up on the airplane  
Nearer my god to thee  
I start making a deal  
Inspired by gravity  
If I did wrong I won't do it again  
'Cause I can be sweet and good and nice  
And if I had enemies their friends  
I'll hold to my life with the grip of a vice

And I'm up on the airplane

I never should have read my horoscope  
Or the fortune on the bubble strip  
Saying what you think won't happen will  
A great thing to read before a trip  
On an airplane

Pilot says the big blue sky's like a swimming pool  
Big fluffy clouds like a feather bed  
I'd rather have a real pillow underneath my head  
Lying in my bed which is in my hometown  
Which is on the ground  
Far from an airplane  
(My bed my hometown)  
Far from an airplane  
(On the ground my bed my hometown)  
On the airplane  
(I'll be making a deal)  
(I'll be making a deal)


End file.
